


Roxanne. {Otayuri/Au}

by EmilySweet104



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Angst and Feels, El Tango De Roxanne, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Prostitution, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilySweet104/pseuds/EmilySweet104
Summary: "His eyes upon your faceHis hand upon your handHis lips caress your skinIt's more than I can stand!"Donde Otabek se enamora de lo único que no puede tener.
Relationships: Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong, Mila Babicheva & Jean-Jacques Leroy, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Roxanne. {Otayuri/Au}

_"His eyes upon your face_   
_His hand upon your hand_   
_His lips caress your skin_   
_It's more than I can stand!"_

**_El Tango de Roxanne ._ **

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo hacía que había salido de trabajar. Podía afirmar que habían pasado sólo minutos, cuando lo más probable es que hayan sido un par de horas. 

Se daba cuenta, porque la calle Rouge no era la misma durante el día, la mañana y la noche.

No, variaba eventualmente dependiendo de las necesidades de la ciudadanía; de la gente que acudía allí para callar algún vicio.  
Los vicios solían ser confundidos por la gente... normalmente, lo asociaban a los videojuegos o al alcohol.

Había todo tipo de vicio.

Estaban los viciosos al sexo, los viciosos al arte y los viciosos a los dulces.  
También estaban los que viciaban con el café y lo bebían cuatro veces por día; los que tenían vicio exagerado a la comida chatarra o a romper el corazón de la gente.

Era por eso que aquella recurrente calle, servía para acallar los más fuertes vicios de todas las personas que lo necesitaran, a la hora que fuese.

En la mañana se vendía café por los puestos de desayuno que desfilaban en dos o tres tiendas en las siguientes cinco cuadras.  
Al mediodía no podían faltar las grasosas papas fritas y la bebida llena de burbujas toxicas.  
En la tarde siempre podían encontrarse adolescentes por doquier, calmando su vicio al cigarro en las tiendas de música o mientras cortaban con su pareja de turno en alguna plaza.

La noche aparecía y la gente salía de trabajar. Algunos necesitaban llenar aquel vicio a la fantasía e ir al cine de la segunda cuadra; otras, como ya habíamos mencionado, necesitaban desahogarse con el vicioso alcohol.

Y en la madrugada, era donde entraba él; lo cual era curioso, puesto que jamás había sido un hombre de vicios.

Tal vez tenía la molesta costumbre de mordisquear palillos de madera para los dientes, haciendo un desastre con ellos mientras trabajaba de consejero escolar.

O tenía esa mala costumbre de ser perfecto en todo lo que hacía. Peinarse, vestirse, estacionar el auto.  
Elegir esposa, procrear hijos perfectos como si fuesen robots con lindos colores.  
Aún así, eso no era un vicio. Prefería llamarle "manía".

_"—Te lo advierto, Ota. Te encantará a dónde vamos; te volverán loco"_

Las advertencias de Jean solían ser exageradas, y la risa relajada de Leo le hacía justicia a ello.  
Siempre decía eso cuando iban a un lugar nuevo para cenar luego del trabajo.

Cuando iban de vacaciones con sus perfectas familias e hijos.

Cuando probaban un nuevo vino.

Y hasta el momento, todas habían sido exageraciones. Deseo con todo su corazón que esa vez, también hubiese sido así.

_"—¿Qué mierda hacemos aquí?— nunca le hacia gracia cuando le arrastraban a lugares que no conocían, manteniendo todo en secreto hasta llegar al local donde querían beber esa noche._

_—¿Recuerdas la semana pasada que no quisiste venir porque tu hija estaba enferma?_

_—Tenía casi cuarenta de fiebre, sí— murmuró, mirándole de reojo. Odiaba la forma en que Jean le hacía ver como un sobreprotector exagerado; pero su mujer no sabía conducir y sí a su hija le empeoraba la fiebre, debía llevarla al médico a la hora que fuese._

_—Aquí vinimos— le señaló, aparcando en la calle Rouge. Era de esos lugares por donde pasaba todos los días, pero donde jamas se detenía a preguntarse qué era o porque jamás subían las persianas._

_—Aquí no hay nada— objetó, resoplando de impaciencia—. ¿Es otra de tus bromas?_

_Su mejor amigo rió, mientras Leo se ponía su chaqueta y se arreglaba el cabello mirándose en el espejo retrovisor._

_—Claro, una broma— se extendió por sobre su cuerpo para abrir la puerta que estaba de su lado, ofreciéndole la invitación para bajarse del vehículo—. Vamos._

_Le miró dudoso al ver que todo allí estaba oscuro y el piso mojado. Leo le apuró y se bajó primero, con prisas—Sí, que ya vamos media hora tarde— le vio alejarse por los adoquines oscuros bajo una luz de neón roja que por alguna razón, no había notado antes._

_—¿Qué le pasa?— bajó extrañado y cerró la puerta en un sonido seco. Jean le siguió y rodeó el vehículo hasta llegar a su lado, guardando sus llaves._

_—Seguramente él querrá decírtelo, pero...— caminaron a paso lento hacia donde su amigo había ido—. Está teniendo una especie de... ¿aventura? No sé cómo decirle..._

_—¿Leo?—aquel comentario le tomó tan desprevenido que frenó su caminata en seco, mirándole como si se hubiese vuelto loco—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

_—¿Por qué no? Trabajamos todo el día, Otabek; y ella solo se queja— Sabía que Leo ya no tenía la misma relación de antes con su esposa, pero fingían que sí cuando hacían juntadas familiares._

_—Esa no es la solución... si ya no la quiere, que la deje y listo. Esta deshonrando su matrimonio— Jean soltó una risotada fuerte, palmeándole la espalda para luego abrazarle y seguir guiándole por el callejón._

_—Eres un viejo cascarrabias, ¿lo sabías?— se burló, haciéndole removerse enojado. A él no le gustaban esas cosas—. Estamos confiando en ti. No se lo digas a ella; tampoco a mi reina._

_—¡¿Estas engañando a Isabella?!— ¿se habían vuelto locos? Recordó a Jean siendo un adolescente, corriendo detrás de ella para llevarle la mochila a la salida de clases, intentando conquistarla._   
_El amor que profesaba por su "reina" en todos lados, hacía que le costara imaginarle siendo infiel._

_—Baja la voz— le pidió, intentando relajarle un poco—, los matrimonios son complicados, Ota... la amo. Pero a veces no la aguanto._

_—Esas cosas se hablan— para él, no había justificación válida. El matrimonio era sagrado._

_—Cierto, tú con la tuya hablas muchísimo— no le gusto su tono condescendiente, más que nada porque sabía que entre líneas, le estaba diciendo que su matrimonio también era un fracaso._

_Y tenía razón._

_—Nosotros no tenemos de que hablar— se excusó—. Estamos bien._

_—Como sea, no es mi problema— sabía que dar cháchara de ello sólo haría enojar a su amigo, así que intento volver a lo divertido de la situación, señalando a Leo que había encontrado lo que buscaba—. Ya lo perdimos, míralo._

_Ahí estaba, su amigo de la infancia hablando con un muchacho precioso, que tenía las mejillas naturalmente arremolinadas en un tenue color rosa—Es un chico..._

_—Tú no eres homofóbico— le recordó Jean, intentando que Otabek se hiciera la idea de lo que ocurría antes de que Leo se acercara—. Sí; es un chico._

_—¡Hey, Ota!— les vislumbró bajo la horrible luz roja y se acercó en un trote lento—. Seguramente mi gran amigo me ha delatado y por eso murmuran a mis espaldas— menciono divertido, mirando de reojo a Jean—. Éste es Guang. Hermoso, éste es Otabek._

_Todos sabían que el moreno utilizaba palabras en español cuando quería ligar con alguien, así que aquel "hermoso", no pasó desapercibido para él._

_—Hola...— el chiquillo le saludó tímido, creando contraste con sus shorts apretados y las medias de red que le hacían mejores piernas de las que seguramente tenía. Estaba aferrado al brazo de Leo, llamando su atención—. ¿Vamos? Rechacé tres por ti._

_—Eres un sol entre tanta mierda... vamos— al parecer, le parecía adorable que aquel muchacho rechazara a otros cliente sólo para estar con él. No supieron mucho más del moreno de momento, ya que desapareció por la puerta de metal pintada de negro a dónde ingresaron luego de ellos dos._

_—¿Y ahora qué?_

_—Entramos...— le dijo, sonriendo al ingresar—. Mira esto, ¿no es genial?_

_No lo era, no para alguien como él._

_Todo en ese lugar era rojo. Los sofás, las luces. El escenario, los tubos metálicos. Las personas._   
_Inclusive si tuviese que darle un color a la música que flotaba en el ambiente junto al humo de los cigarros, también sería ese._

_—... Es un prostíbulo._

_Aquellos lugares eran prohibidos para Otabek. Se lo enseñó su madre, su padre, sus tíos y tías. Esos lugares estaban mal._

_—¡No le digas así!— se divirtió al ver su semblante horrorizado ante las escenas provocativas que se mostraban ante ambos—. Le decimos Mouline Rouge._

_—¿Como el de la película?_

_—¿Hay una película?— dejó que sus ojos se desplazaran con hastío por el cartel que rezaba aquel nombre, viendo cómo mujeres y hombres vestían provocativos y servían a quienes lo necesitaran —. Ahí está mi princesa._

_—Vaya, vaya... con los demás habíamos apostado que por cómo hablabas de tu esposa, jamás volverías—La agraciada muchacha le abrazó y él le sostuvo de la cintura con familiaridad. Sintió algo de rencor hacia él; porque odiaba que apodara a una prostituta de la misma forma que le decía a su hija._

_—Jamás podría abandonarte— dijo con galantería—. Éste es Otabek, te avisé que lo traería hoy._

_—¿El huraño?— recordó ella en voz alta, haciendo reír a Jean. La muchacha le empujó levemente y extendió una mano hacia él, con cortesía—. Hola, soy Mila... creo que Sara está disponible._

_—¿Sara? Ella es un primor, Ota. Te conviene._

_Sintió un escozor en la punta de la lengua, donde se hallaban sus decepciones. Le molestaba la naturalidad e impunidad con la que Jean se desenvolvía en frente suyo._

_Todo lo que pensó conocer y respetar de él desapareció entre el humo rojo que desfilaba entre su ropa, que ya debía oler a cigarro._

_—Me largo._

_—¿Tan rápido?— Jean notó que su enojo iba en serio y le pidió a Mila que le esperara un momento—. ¡Oh, vamos!_

_—¿Con qué derecho decides por mí y me traes a un lugar como éste?—se giró completamente rabioso hacia él, sintiéndose enormemente traicionado—. Ya me conoces y sabes lo que opino de este tipo de cosas._

_—Hermano... es mi cumpleaños— intentó calmarle dándole una palmada en el hombro—. Decidimos que yo elegía el lugar._

_—No voy a quedarme aquí viéndoles cometer los peores errores de sus vidas mientras me arrastran también a ello._

_—No seas exagerado, Ota. Ellas no se van a enterar— se rió, muy relajado—. ¿Por qué no te das una vuelta y pruebas suerte? No te daré mis llaves, así que... busca matar el tiempo— abrió y cerró la boca varías veces, sin decidirse por nada de lo que le hubiese encantado decirle._

_Se quedó solo en un parpadeo, con los pies pegados al piso y las manos sin saber dónde ubicarlas. Miró a todos lados consternado y perdido, teniendo que soportar insinuaciones y ofrecimientos que no eran de su mínimo interés._   
_Había mujeres y hombres bailando en pequeños escenarios, frotándose casi desnudos en aquellos caños metálicos y otros en las piernas de algún cliente._

_A él, le parecía algo de muy mal gusto y que le daba demasiado pudor como para clavar su mirada en algún rincón de la habitación. Así que no pudo quedarse sentado, tampoco de pie._

_Comenzó a caminar. Recorrió los pasillos y solo cruzó descontrol en cada rincón; así que se fue por las escaleras, esperando encontrar algo de paz._

_No había música allí, pero la luz era violácea. Estaba bien; ese color no le desagradaba tanto._

_Pasó por un pasillo con puertas y luces sobre cada una, la mayoría en rojo._   
_Le dió un escalofrío y decidió meterse a una que estaba apagada y tenía la puerta destrabada. Supuso que estaba fuera de servicio, así que la cerró detrás suyo y suspiró._

_Se encontró con una habitación demasiado decorada para su gusto._   
_Todo rojo, todo lustroso y pomposo. Había detalles en rosa, pero eso parecía hacerlo peor._

_—¿Hola?— lo dijo bastante alto, temiendo que alguien se le presentara allí. Al parecer, no había nadie a pesar de que las luces tenues estaban encendidas—. Gracias a dios._

_Se detuvo a recorrer la habitación con sus ojos y detalló un poco los objetos que habían; después de todo, le esperaba una noche de mierda._

_No había portarretrato ni nada que revelara la identidad de quien solía usar ese lugar, si no varios objetos decorativos de porcelana que se tomó el tiempo de admirar con sus manos._

_—¿Tú eres Viktor?— dio un respingo y trastabilló aquel adorno en sus manos repentinamente sudadas—. ¿Viktor Nikiforov?_

_—No, yo...— dejó el objeto donde estaba antes y se dio vuelta para encarar mejor la situación. Al segundo, se le secó la garganta._

_—¿Sí o no?— su voz no era femenina, así que no tuvo dudas de que se trataba de un chico. Uno demasiado precioso como para permitirse parpadear—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?_

_Seguramente su semblante no lo dejó notar, pero su sarcasmo sin crueldad le había agradado a primera vista. Le gustaba que no estuviese tan patéticamente nervioso como él o la situación sería el triple de embarazosa._

_—No, yo... creo que mejor me voy._

_—¿No eres Viktor?— dio un par de pasos hacia él y dejó ver sus piernas. Seguramente el chico ya había entendido que no se llamaba así, pero estaba disfrutando torturarle._

_—No, no soy...— vio como él muchacho ladeaba su cabeza y le analizaba de arriba a abajo, mordiéndose lentamente el labio—. ¿Debería serlo?_

_—Me harías un enorme favor si lo fueses— admitió, sin ninguna vergüenza —. De todas formas; ¿no sabes leer? El cartel es grande y claro... ya estoy reservado por hoy y por eso la luz está apagada._

_—¿Cuál luz?— su risa le pareció demasiado hermosa para provenir de un lugar como ese. Se preguntó si era ensayada o era sincera. Dejó de reír, pero ensanchó su sonrisa altanera mientras le escudriñaba el cuerpo con la mirada una vez más._

_—¿En serio no eres Viktor? Que maldita lástima— se sintió nervioso, expuesto y avergonzado._

_Lamentablemente, también se sintió halagado, a pesar que sabía que probablemente se lo había dicho para caerle simpático. Era una estrategia de negocio para que decidiera volver otra noche y comprobar, que tanta lástima podría ser no llamarse Viktor._

_Se removió nervioso y se encaminó torpemente hacia la puerta, bajo su mirada cargada en diversión y su carcajada contenida—Me voy. Ha sido un ¿placer...?_

_—Yuri, me llamo Yuri— un alivio le recorrió los nervios al saber su nombre—. El placer ha sido mío..._

_—Otabek..."_

Sonrió ante el recuerdo mientras acomodaba su agarrotada espalda contra la pared incómoda y maloliente.

Acto seguido se había precipitado fuera de esa habitación, mientras un hombre de cabello plateado entraba y tomaba su lugar, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

_Viktor Nikiforov._

Ah, cuánto odiaba a ese hombre.

Le gustaría darle una calada a algún cigarro mientras esperaba, pero jamás había fumado en su vida, así que sus uñas mordidas y y todos los escarbadientes de su bolsillo ligaban con su problema de ansiedad mientras seguía en la espera.

_"—¿Dónde te metiste anoche?_

_—Me volví caminando a casa._

_—Imbécil, ¡pudieron robarte!"_

Y le habían robado. Pero para ese entonces, no se había dado cuenta.

Pasaron dos meses antes de volver a hacerle caso a sus amigos y dirigirse como un ciego al precipicio, hasta Mouline Rouge.  
Había dos razones por las cuales decidió seguirles.

Primero; la curiosidad bajó la mirada divertida y la risa aterciopelada de aquel "Yuri", que se le colaba en la mente cada vez que veía algún color verde parecido al de sus ojos.

Segundo; el perfume masculino ajeno en el cabello de su esposa. En su chaqueta y sus camisas de trabajo.

Otabek Altin estaba decepcionado.

_"—En serio lo siento, Ota... pero sí no eras tú, era ella— las palabras del canadiense no le hacían sentir mejor. ¿Entonces que? ¿Qué podía esperar de la vida ahora?_

_—No tienes que hacerlo de venganza. Si no porque tienes ganas—sabía que Leo se refería a Mouline Rouge. Y no, no se imaginaba teniendo sexo con lo enojado y desilusionado que se hallaba en ese momento._

_—No quiero hacer nada... no mas no quiero volver a casa esta noche._

_—Bien puedes pagarte un hotel— técnicamente era cierto. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer en un hotel solo? Mirar películas mientras pensaba y maquinaba que forma de suicidarse era menos dolorosa y humillante._

_—Quería estar con ustedes, y no se atrevan a burlarse._

_—Bebé Ota quería con sus hermanos— no tardaron en reírse de él y comenzar a utilizar la voz como si le hablaran a un infante—. Si quieres te cargo y te doy palmaditas en la espalda._

_Empujó al que conducía e intentó esconder una sonrisa—Vete a la mierda— ambos rieron y dejaron que la radio hiciera ruido por ellos, mientras secretamente, sus dos amigos se preguntaban qué posibilidades habían de que ellos también fuesen engañados."_

* * *

_"—¡Leo!— el tierno Guang se tiró a los brazos de su nuevo cliente favorito y rió cuando éste le alzó por los aires y dio vueltas junto a él._

_—Ya me gustan juntos, ¿qué dices?— le gustaba la forma en que las mejillas del moreno se escandalizaban ante la tierna sonrisa de su amante de turno._

_—No se ven mal—admitió, mientras avanzaban y les veían reír juntos_

_—Hey, no te dejaré solo esta noche— Jean le rodeó en un semi abrazo mientras avanzaban, poniéndose momentáneamente serio al mirarle a los ojos._

_—Lo sé— era lo menos que podía hacer. Después de todo, los ideales, sueños y expectativas de Otabek, habían sido destruídos en un parpadeo. Y eso, no debía de ser algo fácil._

_—Vamos a sentarnos, Guang sabe qué lugar es el indicado._

_Habían pasado por varias mesas y rincones apenas iluminados, terminando en el último lugar que le hubiese gustado; frente al escenario._

_—No creo querer un espectáculo..._

_—Entonces mira el teléfono— se atrevió a comentarle burlón mientras veía a su favorita acercarse con menos ropa que la última vez que le había visto. Otabek no pudo evitar desviar la mirada —. Princesa..._

_—Rey— le saludó ella, sin abstenerse a dejar un beso en sus labios—. Debo bailar en unos minutos... ¿me esperas?—eso explicaba la poca ropa que llevaba encima._

_—Claro. Seré quien más te aplauda._

_Tomaron asiento allí y se pidieron algo de beber. Guang descansaba en el regalo de Leo mientras hablaban bajito y se susurraban secretos._

_Leo definitivamente parecía haberles olvidado._

_Cuando la flamante pelirroja salió a dar su espectáculo, Jean le miraba embobado y no precisamente por la lujuria. Otabek, que se había negado a mirarla demasiado, repasó su rostro una y otra vez, atreviéndose a soltar un comentario—Pareces enamorado— el mayor negó un par de veces y sonrió a medias, llevando sus ojos a los suyos—. ¿Jean?_

_—No sé que responderte... ella me agrada. Pero dudo que sea auténtica conmigo, ¿entiendes?— claro que sí. Él tenía la misma duda acerca de los comentarios y sonrisas de Yuri. De la única vez que le vio._

_¿Sería realmente tan agradable? ¿Había sido su verdadera risa la que había escuchado?_

_No tuvo siquiera que preguntarse por dónde andaría o con quién estaría, porque luego de su presentación, Mila se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta._

_—Ahora sale Yuri._

_—¿El rubio?— se apresuró a preguntar, acomodándose en su asiento. Ella le miró divertida desde el regazo de Jean._

_—Me contó que se cruzaron la única vez que viniste— recordó, con cierto aire confidencial alrededor—. Le has gustado._

_—No como yo...— murmuró el chico bajo suyo._

_—No como tú— rió ella, ganando su curiosidad—. Le ha propinado un buen golpe a tu amigo una vez._

_—¿Qué hiciste?_

_—Lo confundí con una mujer y le dije "kitten"— Otabek se llevó una mano al rostro e intentó no suspirar—. Fue la vez que llegue al trabajo con medio rostro hinchado y les dije que me habían robado._

_—No puedo creer que estas cosas te sigan pasando—dijo entre pequeñas risas._   
_Jean era propenso a confundirse con las personas; siempre. Y como tenía la boca demasiado grande como para mantenerla cerrada, seguía recibiendo insultos o golpes ante la ofensiva osadía de preguntar._

_Cualquier rastro de diversión o chiste, fue callado cuando le vio aparecer._   
_Estaba de más dar una descripción detallada de su ropa, de lo apetecible que se veían sus piernas y lo hermoso que era su rostro._

_No tenía sentido, porque era tanto para memorizar, que Otabek no supo cuál era su parte favorita. Miró sus movimientos de manera generalizada y luego pasaba sus ojos por rincones específicos que parecían verse mejores que otras partes, dependiendo la pose con la cual decidiera deslizarse._

_No pudo evitar aplaudirle algo tarde luego de la presentación, puesto que se había quedado absorto y nervioso._   
_Le sorprendió que fuese directamente a su mesa, a pesar de que otros clientes parecían llamarle._

_—Se te cayó una lentejuela— se burló la pelirroja, señalando su vestimenta brillante._

_—Eres una envidiosa._

_—¿Por qué no te nos unes? Dijiste que Viktor estaba de viaje— pareció pensárselo un momento. Y todo pareció cobrar sentido cuando se percató de que él estaba allí._

_—Podría, si a ¿Otabek? No le presenta un problema—otra vez ese tono. Esa burla cargada en entretenimiento y los ojos verdes entrecerrados en su dirección._

_¿Cómo podría decirle que no?_

_—Eres bienvenido— su pequeña sonrisa victoriosa le hizo sentir como un niño en navidad._

_—Cool— se sentó sobre sus piernas sin pedir permiso, ocasionándole electricidad en las rodillas—. ¿De qué hablamos?_

_Ah, no tenía idea. No podía concentrarse con esa belleza exótica sentada en su regazo, mientras le veía pelear con Mila. El aroma de su cabello y la tibieza de su cuerpo le tenían paralizado._   
_Y a pesar que la charla grupal era entretenida, Jean no pudo seguir ignorando la libido que Mila le generaba; tampoco ignorar como Leo y Guang ya habían desaparecido._

_—¿Estas cómodo?— no sabía iniciar conversaciones con desconocidos, mucho menos en la extraña situación que se encontraban._

_—Bastante...— sus labios perfectamente maquillados en rojo, opacaban la horrible luz y los demás tonos cálidos de la habitación—. ¿Que te trae por aquí?_

_Sonrió a medias y acarició su muslo inconscientemente—Hoy me enteré que mi mujer me engaña... ve a saber hace cuanto— Yuri le miraba cada porción del rostro, sin saltearse ninguno de sus poros. Su expresión de serenidad no variaba en absoluto—. No pareces sorprendido._

_—Si no la engañabas tú, ella debía hacerlo en algún momento— dijo, con una linda sonrisa. Le generó algo de escalofríos escuchar eso por segunda vez en la noche —. ¿Vienes a vengarte?_

_—No... no sé._

_—¿Estas triste?— él bajó la mirada, pero el atractivo joven no le dejó desviar los ojos—. Hey..._

_—Estoy... no tengo una palabra. La respeté tanto... cada día de mi vida desde que nos casamos— estaba enojado, pero también triste. Sentía que todo lo que tenía, todo en lo que creía, ya no tenía valor._

_—El matrimonio es una farsa— le recordó Yuri, como un niño sabiondo, acción que le generó una sonrisa aromática sin justificación alguna. Su cháchara se vio interrumpida por los pequeños gemidos de Mila que iban en aumento al lado de ambos, cosa que puso de mil colores el rostro de Otabek—. Creo que aquí sobramos... ¿vamos a otro lado?_

_Aquel "otro lado" derivó a su habitación, donde en vez de hacer lo que se suponía, se la paso contándole cómo había conocido a su mujer y lo decepcionado que se sentía._

_Así fueron las primeras semanas. Y para el mes, no pudo seguir intentando apartar los ojos de la figura recostada a su lado, sonriéndole mientras pestañeaba lento para hacerle caer. Fue más tarde que temprano._

_Otabek no sabía mucho de sexo, lamentablemente. Así que todo fue risas esa primera noche, donde Yuri no podía contener las carcajadas ante su inexperiencia._

_—No te rías..._

_—Es que eres adorable... ¿Cómo puede ser que tengas dos hijos así?— el rubio estaba bajo suyo y tenía las mejillas coloradas de la risa—. Por eso tu mujer te engañó._

_—Eres muy cruel ahora mismo— pudo haberse ofendido o sentirse dolido por aquel comentario, pero pensó que sus carcajadas sin medidas se oían demasiado bonitas como para hacerlas desaparecer. Se rió junto a él y dejó un beso en su nariz._

_—Esta bien, está bien... intentemos otra vez, Beka._

_Esa fue la primera vez que escuchó aquel apodo de ensueño entre sus labios, la primera que era llamado así._   
_Sus nervios le jugaron pasadas terribles. Entre engañar a su esposa, el cuerpo perfecto de Yuri y su inusual belleza, el pobre consejero escolar no supo en que concentrarse primero._

_Estaba extasiado del muchacho, hambriento de su piel. Y no era bueno haciendo las cosas bajo presión._

_—Lamento ser horrible— volvió a decirle en forma de disculpas. Se sentía terriblemente avergonzado mientras besaba sus hombros desnudos._

_—Al menos me he reído— le tranquilizó, viéndose realmente satisfecho a pesar de todo—. Hace mucho que no me reía en serio._

_—Yo igual. Y con ganas—le gustaba lo natural que se sentía estar desnudo junto a él, simulando que realmente había algo más allí, y que no se trataba de dinero._

_—Tal vez la próxima lo hagas mejor..._

_—¿Habrá próxima vez?—no supo porque preguntó algo tan estúpido. La respuesta era una sola._

_—No sé, no depende de mí... tú pagas"_

Soltó una risa patética mientras se secaba los ojos ante el recuerdo agridulce de la primera vez que compartieron la cama.  
Extrañaba que se riera de sus estupideces y le enseñara cosas nuevas.

Lo extrañaba mucho y por eso estaba allí.

Frotó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y siguió esperando, mientras veía a la gente pasar.

_"—¿Por qué no lo dejas?_

_—¿De qué hablas?—había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de meses que llevaba yendo y viniendo. Al principio solo iba los fines de semana, pero Yuri se convirtió en un vicio que necesitaba saciar cada día que pasaba._

_—De esta vida... ¿por qué no te vas de aquí?_

_—¿Y a dónde voy a ir?—rió, mientras se posicionaba encima suyo, completamente desnudo._

_Él ya sabía de la vida de Yuri. Se la había arrancado entre suspiros melosos una de esas tantas noches._

_El rubio que en su tiempo tenía sólo dieciséis años de edad, había quedado huérfano._   
_Terminó en ese lugar a base de engaños, ya que le habían prometido una carrera como bailarín y una buena paga._

_Y a pesar de que intentó escapar los primeros años, supo que sin dinero ni estudios básicos finalizados, no había lugar para él en el mundo que no fuese Mouline Rouge._

_—Conmigo... ven conmigo— las risillas lindas del menor callaron y se convirtieron en el mismo hielo._

_—Se acabó tu turno— bajó de sus piernas y se puso su ropa interior incómoda. Esa que usaba para trabajar._

_—Yuri..._

_—Hoy volvía Viktor... tengo que arreglar este desastre— le recordó—. Es mi mejor cliente._

_Otra vez él. Siempre era por él._

_—¿Tan poco te importa que acabas de hacer el amor conmigo?—Yuri rió ante el término que el mayor utilizaba para referirse al sexo casual, que encima, era pago—. No tienes que hacer esto— continuó, intentando ignorar lo que le dolía su risa cruel—. No tienes que salir a caminar a buscar dinero cuando hay poca gente los días de semana... puedo darte todo lo que quieras._

_—Tú no sabes lo que quiero._

_—Lo qué haces está mal...— aquello le hizo desistir de volver a vestirse, mientras al mismo tiempo teñía sus labios nuevamente de rojo para su próximo invitado._

_—¿Viniste a darme clases de moral? Me importa una mierda si está bien o está mal— se colocó torpemente sus incómodos zapatos de tacón aguja mientras tomaba asiento en la cama donde el moreno aún yacía desnudo—. ¿Cuál es la necesidad de burlarte de mí? ¿Te crees mejor que yo solo por tener dinero y comida todos los días?_

_Otabek suspiró y se colocó los interiores, acariciando sus brazos con paciencia._

_—Amor, no es así...—siempre la cagaba. Siempre escogía las palabras incorrectas, las que sentía que a él le gustaría escuchar. El menor se deshizo de su suave agarre y le miró de muerte, con la mandíbula tiritera._

_—Me llamo Yuri. Y tu turno terminó"_

Se despeinó turbado ante el recuerdo de su duro rechazo. Recordó discutir con su mujer aquella misma noche, donde se sentía dolido, traicionado.

La noche que le lloró incansablemente el corazón mientras no podía evitar imaginárselo con otro hombre.

_"—Te amo—lo habían hecho una noche más, siendo seis meses en los que se veían casi todos los días. No le agradaba tener que despilfarrar su sueldo en sexo o en pasar tiempo hablando con él; pero para estar junto a Yuri, no había otra forma._   
_Éste se removió de su pecho desnudo y se sentó enojado._

_—No empieces con tu cursilería, Otabek... no lo arruines._

_—¿Por qué no me crees?_

_—¿Por qué debería?—siempre terminaban así. Con Yuri enojado vistiéndose con prisa y Otabek suplicándole, sin querer moverse de donde estaba._

_—Vengo todas las noches a estar contigo._

_—Bueno, lo mismo hacías por tu esposa y estás aquí, engañándola conmigo— le soltó cínico, aún rabioso por tener que sucumbir a esas discusiones todas las noches—. No te confundas. Solo soy excelente cogiendo._

_—No es por eso... lo que siento por ti es más real que las lentejuelas de tu vestido— Yuri se acomodó la ya mencionada prenda que tanto odiaba usar y se alisó el cabello con los dedos, intentando desenredar los nudos con rapidez._

_—No eres el primero en ofrecerme esto; muchos me juraron amor, Otabek. Todos se aburrieron a pesar de que negaban que algún día lo harían— le recordó sin ni una pizca de tristeza—. Soy buen actor... no estás enamorado de mí, solo te hago creerlo._

_Ese era el tipo de cosas que le hacían enojar de él; la tendencia de creer que lo sabía todo solo por haber compartido la cama con demasiada gente como para recordarlo._

_—Tú no sabes nada acerca de mis sentimientos, y es porque jamás quieres escucharme._

_—¡No quiero escucharte porque tus estúpidos y falsos sentimientos no son mi problema!_

_—No, es porque tienes miedo— le recordó, sin poder ignorar la forma dulce y especial en que Yuri solía mirarle cuando estaban enredados entre las sábanas—. Tú sientes algo por mí, Yura._

_Aquel tipo de cosas le hacían rabiar más que cualquier otra, sintiendo que de alguna manera, le estaba dando la razón—No pongas palabras en mi boca._

_—Aún me quedan veinte minutos, soldado—le recordó al ver cómo ojeaba el reloj para poder echarle de allí y aún recibir su paga—. Eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi vida._

_—¿Yo?— resopló sarcástico y se cruzó de brazos—. Vete a la mierda._

_—Sí, tú— le tomó de las mejillas y besó sus labios castamente por largos segundos, sintiendo que comenzaba a ceder a sus caricias de manera automática—. ¿Vienes conmigo?_

_—No— se apartó sin fuerzas pero permitió que siguiera besándole de a ratos—. ¿A dónde mierda quieres llevarme?_

_Cuando le preguntaba esas cosas, sentía que tenía una oportunidad—A vivir; a estar enamorados mientras vamos por la calle de la mano— comentó meloso, ganándose un par de mejillas infladas por el bochorno de aquella cursi imagen mental—. Mira cómo brillan tus ojos, bebé... te mueres por venir conmigo._

_—No puedo ir contigo— murmuró, cediendo a sus caricias y concediéndole algunas—._ _No tengo permitido salir de aquí si no es a trabajar._

_—Entonces miente... me dices en qué esquina te espero y nos vamos para siempre de aquí._

_—Pero... Viktor..._

_Era como la palabra prohibida. El fruto de la mayoría de los retorcijones en el estómago de Otabek cada noche y el sponsor oficial de las cadenas de Yuri._

_Odiaba la forma en que aquel nombre salía de sus labios rojos marcados por el deseo, imposibilitándole pensar como un ser humano decente._   
_Su mirada se tiñó de oscuridad y no quiso darle lugar a que siguiera burlándose de él._

_—Bien, que Viktor te baje las malditas estrellas, entonces— suponía que si Yuri iba a jugar con su corazón de esa forma, entonces realmente no le necesitaba._   
_Estaba cansado de arrastrarse, de intentar convencerle de que su amor era sincero._

_De rogarle que dejara de venderse._

_—¿A dónde vas? No seas estúpido....— solo le quedaba abotonar su camisa para salir de allí con el cabello despeinado, pero no le hizo demasiado caso._

_Yuri le estaba lastimando, así que no se privó de devolverle el favor._

_—Me dijeron que Sara es un primor. Tal vez con ella no tenga que andar escuchando el nombre de otro hombre, ¿cierto?— su carita confusa se tiñó de sorpresa, siendo sustituida por un dolor en sus ojos que conocía demasiado bien. Tomó un par de billetes y se los tiró a los pies de la cama donde habían estado abrazándose minutos atrás—. Quédate con lo que sobre."_

No había estado bien sentir alegría al verle sufrir de esa manera. Pero para él, fue una clara prueba de que su amor era plenamente correspondido y que el menor solo necesitaba un golpe de esos para poder verlo con claridad.

Divisó que el auto que esperaba había sido aparcado y le picaron las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

_"—¿Sara no te pudo satisfacer como pensabas?—había vuelto una semana después, necesitando tiempo para calmarse y otro para que Yuri le extrañara aunque sea un poco._

_Se acercó a él apagando la luz roja y se inclinó a sus pies, viendo que las ojeras rojas bajó sus ojos contrastaban con su belleza natural._

_—Estuviste llorando._

_—No me toques— intentó acariciarle de nuevo, pero recibió un manotazo y muchos insultos que esperaba recibir, ansioso—. ¡Vete de aquí, no quiero verte!_

_—¿Te ha dolido? Así me siento todas las noches contigo. Ese dolor en las costillas que sube por tu pecho hasta apretarte el cuello; ¿lo puedes sentir?— él sollozaba sin atreverse a mirarlo—. Imagínate esos malditos celos las veinticuatro horas del día, Yuri..._

_—¡¿Qué mierda quieres de mí?!— era ese el momento. No estaba bien hacerlo de esa forma... pero no había otra para hacerle entender. Se había prometido internamente que si luego de eso, Yuri le rechazaba , ya no volvería a insistir._

_No volvería nunca más._

_—Te amo... admite que tú también y vayámonos de aquí, amor.... por favor...— acarició sus mejillas una vez más y se sintió terrible al notar los espasmos en su pecho a causa del llanto. Se veía tan asustado y vulnerable que estuvo tentado a abrazarle para siempre._

_—Te vas a aburrir de mí... me vas a partir el corazón. Un hombre como tú no puede amar a un desperdicio como yo, Beka..._

_Ahí estaba, eso era. Eso quería escuchar; las verdaderas razones por las cuales aún no le había dicho que sí a todo._   
_Yuri no le creía porque a ojos del mundo, era una persona que no valía ni lo que cobraba. Que no tenía dignidad, ni estudios terminados. No tenía nada bueno que ofrecer._

_Yuri se negaba a traerle vergüenza a su vida. A sus hijos. A sus padres._

_—Tendrás que verlo para creerlo...—¿y a él que le importaba? En ese momento, nada era más valioso que Yuri revelándole sus miedos—. ¿mañana? ¿Mañana nos vamos?_

_Buscaron los ojos del otro y supieron que era lo único que querían._

_—Sí... por favor— asintió sin parar y se abrazó fuerte a su cuerpo, temblando por las emociones que le recorrían mientras juraba amarlo para siempre—. Sácame de aquí..."_

Sonrió amargo ante aquel recuerdo una última vez y se preparó para recibir a quien había estado esperando largo rato.

Le gustaría decir que esta historia tenía un final feliz, en el que Yuri bajaba de aquel auto y se colgaba de su cuello, mientras reían confidentes de la travesura a realizar; el escape.

Lamentablemente, Otabek tenía una familia aún. Tuvo que volver a casa a darle una explicación a sus hijos acerca de su ausencia; de la cuál su mujer ya estaba enterada.

Preparó en su bolso todo lo que iba a necesitar, sabiendo que Yuri debía estar haciendo lo mismo en ese momento.

El problema es que esta historia no trataba de dos, si no de tres.

Y mientras el amor de Otabek era puro y sincero, el de Viktor Nikiforov no lo era.

Ir de sorpresa a su habitación y encontrarle armando un bolso, le cegó por completo.

_Otabek Altin. Siempre era por él._

Quien alejaba a Yuri de sus brazos; el nombre que más de una vez le escuchó gemir bajo su cuerpo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Intentó ser tolerante y darle tiempo, puesto que eventualmente aquel moreno con aires de confianza se iría.

Se equivocó. Porque no importaba que tanto dinero tuviese, o qué tantos departamentos le prometió; Yuri jamás había dado ni un indicio de querer abandonar Mouline Rouge a su lado.  
Si no que lo hacía del brazo de un simple consejero escolar con sueldo básico, que le prometía el mundo con una sonrisa sin poder realmente pagarlo.

Era por eso que Otabek había esperado bajo la inminente llovizna que Viktor bajara del auto, recordando a base de espinas la razón por la cual hacía todo eso.

A Yuri le aterraba Viktor.

Le aterraban sus regalos, sus promesas y la manera en que le desvestía.

Le asqueaban sus ojos sobre su cara, su mano sobre su mano y sus labios acariciando su piel.

Le tuvo miedo hasta el final, en el cual le fue arrebatado su último aliento bajo unos ojos cegados en celos.

Las manos tensas sobre su cuello pálido y el rostro deformado en furia, fue lo último que vio.

Por eso Otabek no tuvo miedo de jalar el gatillo hasta vaciar un cartucho entero a sus espaldas.

Por cada disparo, contó. Por cada uno recordó las razones.

Las risillas de Yuri bajo las sábanas. Sus ojos sumergidos en felicidad cada vez que le veía entrar y apagar la luz roja.  
Las promesas y sus sueños. Todos los lugares que soñó visitar y los idiomas que quiso aprender. Las escasas fotos de su infancia y las discusiones que terminaban en un desgaste furioso de labios y el sudor resbalando de sus espaldas.

Su pérdida era algo con lo que Otabek no pudo luchar.

Y mientras veía a Viktor perder el aire, admiró la sangre roja desparramada en el pavimento.

Rojo como las luces neón. Como los sofás, las tarimas. Como la música y el humo del cigarro.

Como los labios de Yuri y sus vestidos.

_"Pase lo que pase, te amaré hasta el fin de mis días_


End file.
